This relates generally to graphics processing.
Sampling is a core operation in a wide variety of disciplines, such as computer graphics, scientific visualization, engineering and medical applications. Examples in graphics include rendering, texture synthesis, object placement, and geometry processing. However, efficient sampling of an arbitrary domain is non-trivial, especially in higher dimensions and/or with non-uniform distributions.